Warrior Academy revised
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Vegeta had escape his prison like school and Freeza his hot in his tail
1. Away from Home

Disclaimers I don't own DBZ or any characters, I am only a fan with a lot of imaginations, so don't sue me okay. I wrote a story similar to that one this is its improvement.

Warrior Academy (Revised)

Chapter 1

Away From Home

In a planet in a far away galaxy a special baby boy has been born. The infant will become the powerful prince of a warrior race The Saiya-jin. The entire planet was celebrating is birth, and the news traveled through out the galaxy that a warrior has been born and that he was destined to become very powerful. The child grew up meeting all the expectations of his parents and people they were all very proud of him. 

"Well my son if you work really hard one day you'll become a Super Saiya-jin." said the king of this planet to his five year old boy. They were watching the departure of many pod carrying low fighting power babies to far away planet. 

"Good bye pests" said the little prince to the leaving pod. 

In Vegetasei when a baby was born with a low fighting power combat they were sent to distant planet and galaxy, most of the time they were sent to wipe up any inhabitant of those planets when they got old enough to do so, then they will came back to their own planet.

This afternoon the king at an important meeting with one of his ally, so the prince will have to be train under his mother supervision. 

"Come with me child it is time for your training lesson" said the queen. 

"But I want to stay with my father" 

"No but young man comes this instant". The prince was spoiled by everyone, but his mother wouldn't let him have his way she was a very smart and strong woman not to forget the most power woman in this planet. She was respected and feared, the prince and his husband wasn't any exception. Usually the father was the one who trained their children but the king was too busy to take care of this, so much of the time his mother and a soldier-body guard name Nappa took care of this. In the training room price Vegeta was doing sport with many guards that were "helping" him in his training they weren't no longer a challenge for the prince. 

"You have improved, a lot time since last time let see how you fair against me" said his mother. Vegeta wasn't very happy sparing with his mother she always kick his loyal butt big time, but today prince Vegeta wasn't letting her do humiliate him again. He put himself in a fighting mode waiting for her to get ready. 

"Today I won't be defeated by you mother" 

"Well will see about that" They started small by throwing some few kicks and punches, but soon the fight got more serious, and all the soldiers present was amazed by the strength of that little boy it won't be long when he will surpassed all the fighters in this planet in power. A certain Changeling was also watching the fight that was monitored. 

"Your son his really remarkable at this age, I never saw a child that powerful." 

"Thanks you lord Freeza" answered the king. 

"I think he would do a great warrior in my army" 

"What do you mean?" "It is simple my dear king I want the prince"

"You want me to give up my son to you" 

"To be blank, yes" 

"Why?" 

"Don't question me king Vegeta, I'll give you time to think about this, I'll come later to know what you have decided" replied the Changeling before leaving the king. The king couldn't believe this but he knows that he can't say no to him, no one say no to Freeza. The all and powerful Freeza, the man is capable to destroy a whole planet with a little energy blast from his finger tip, that same Freeza that have his people as mercenary. How could he say no to that tyrant without risking the life of his people he wasn't ready to take him down, the man was to powerful. He had to give him his son, his only son. He watches his wife and son sparing, little Vegeta that was loosing this fight again, but they both seemed enjoying the challenge. 

"Oh crap if she knows about this I am dead for sure"

Two months later after the king had had an argument with one of the soldier, about a certain planet Taskbar. Freeza came by and sit down in the king chair telling him that he didn't care less about the time that this planet will be delivered to him, that he could wait for another three days. 

"So, did you made up your mind about what we talk before about the prince" 

"Yes, you…can have him" 

"Great bring him in when you come to informed me with the progress on planet Taskbar" 

"My king I'll water die than to give up the prince" said one of the king guard. 

"I know but I don't have any choice we will have to wait for an opportunity to take him down" replied the king. 

"Tell me do you where the queen is?" 

"She went to the planet Light, to see someone I guest" 

'I hope she wouldn't be back until then' the king said in his mind. The king walks down to the palace guarding where Vegeta was meditating under a tree. 

"Well son would you like to come with me on my next trip" 

"Do I have to kill anything like the last time?" 

"No, not this time we are going to Freeza's planet you'll stay with him for a while" 

"What? Why?" 

"Don't worry Freeza is only impressed by your skill and would like you to be by it side" 

"Oh ok!" 

The day had come when the king went to bring the prince to Freeza. When they arrived Freeza was waiting outside for them with an evil smile in his face. Young Vegeta was walking very confidently toward Freeza he could feel the tension in the air but choose to ignore it. 

"Well hi there I am sure you'll like it here" said the Changeling, no answered came from the prince. The king was watching far away his son leaving with the tyrant when suddenly a space pod landed near them. In the cloud of smoke and dust an angry mother came out of the pod, and stormed toward the king. 

"How you dare do this to our son! What kind of father are you I won't let my son with that monster!" screamed the angry, before the king could reply the queen flew away in an attempted to get his son. Many of Freeza's soldiers tried to stop her; only to crush nothing seems to stop this mother in fury mother to get her son. Father and son were awed by the power the queen was capable of. Freeza wasn't amused though, so he stopped her on her track by shooting energy blast that her which went through her chest. 

The queen had fall.

The king run to her only to find her dead laying on her own blood .The prince eyes were wide open his brain trying to process what had just happening it was too much for him to understand so he shut it out. 

"Come boy, I'll show you your new home" said Freeza by pushing the prince before him. 

'Good bye my son' said the king then look at his wife and said "I'll will avenge you my love". 

The future of the young Saiya-jin had just change, to a prince he was to a slave he became.

Sitting alone in the dark, a certain Prince was bored; to pass the time he was shooting ki blasts at those little creatures that were crawling in his cell. "What kind of place is this, this no way to treat the prince of all Saiya-jin"? He couldn't believe that his father the King would have done this to him. "Why father, why did you have to let that cruel monster persuade you to let him take care of me" He wanted to cry, but he won't because he is after all the prince of all Saiya-jin, and only the weak and the hopeless cries, not him no way.

            "Lord Freeza, I don't think this was a really good idea to take him so young, not that I question your wisdom". "Don't you worry Zarbon, I know perfectly what I am doing, younger they are better they will obey and will serve me". "But lord Freeza what are you going to do with him now" "Quite simple Dordoria, I will send him to the Warrior Academy they will train him well there, he will become a good warrior to serve my every commends, if he survived that place of course, if he doesn't well one less monkey to worry about."

            Dordoria and Zarbon after living Freeza's quarters were walking to theirs. "I cannot understand lord Freeza after destroying the monkey's planet he still keeps around the strongest one". "I have to say this; the little thing will do a nice pet. It will be fun to see him bow and pledge allegiance to the one who destroy his entire race, how ironic don't you think Dordoria?

            Freeza had order that his ship make a detour to the Planet 88 were Warrior Academy is situated, well, the whole planet was the Academy. This planet was very special though it was like a big training terrain. It has 150 times earth normal gravity it was terribly hot the day and horribly cold at night, it has all kind of terrains has many quick sand deserts hot larva river in a few words this place wasn't a vacation island more like hell. Freeza has sent some promising young warriors to this place only a few had survived. He didn't have to do this to test the strength of those children; it was a way to get rid of them if they make it back well, lucky them.


	2. Welcome to W A

Chapter 2

Welcome to W.A

"Wake up lousy kid you have arrived" say one of the men of Freeza. The prince Vegeta was walking along three men to meet Freeza that await them in lobby of the W.A. "ah! There he is General Mait your new student" said Freeza presenting him to the General which starts to examine the young boy." 

"Are you sure you want him here" 

"Well, yes of course and I know that you will take good care of him, I will send someone to take him back when he's ready". He left without even looking back at Vegeta who was standing alone with the General. 

"Well, this place is your new home now" he said to Vegeta. General Mait was an alien that look like almost like a human, he was very tall with gray air and pointy ears and he was purple, he was wearing a military uniform different of the one Freeza and his people wears It was green almost look like the one wear on earth with the difference of the boots and gloves. 

"Womp, take care of the new one give him what he needs and put him with the others" 

"Yes sir". 

One half hour later, 

"Common you time to move it; you are going to meet your new comrades eh eh eh". Womp open a big door and push Vegeta inside 

"Good luck kid" and close the door behind him.

            As soon as Vegeta recover from his fall he began to feel the difference between here and the other room. It was so hot that he had difficulty to breathe; walking wasn't easier either, not only because of the gravity but his uniform seems to weigh a tone. But the young prince tried to find the place he was suppose to stay, when suddenly all the kids in the area was looking at him with evil glares. Vegeta felt a cold sweat in his back that's cannot be good; for no reason three boys start attacking him throwing at him punches and kicks. He tried to block them but couldn't stop all of it, and tried to fight back, which have little effect he felt dizzy and sick (He didn't have nothing to eat since yesterday ,and he was really hot) but that didn't seem to bother his attackers which doubles their attacks, at the end he couldn't no longer blocks all the attacks and starts to receive punches and kicks in his face stomach and backs, but he still tried to fight back he used all his might and kicked one of his assailants in his jaw and an other in his stomach sending them flying away, but now others came to the rescue of the two falling comrades. 

"There are too many, I can't keep this for long they are too strong" thought Vegeta who tries his best to keep the upper hand, but soon he couldn't no longer fight they were ten against one now, and there were as strong as him.

Now he was down and still they were kicking him. 

"Why they doing this?" he thought. Among all those kids alien of all shapes and sizes was one that look human that was watching the unfair fight with disgust the others was cheering and laughing. 

"It's always the same thing every time a new one come in you have to send the welcome comity" said a kid to the other one standing beside him 

"Yeah, it seems that you are not enjoying this" 

"I'm not, call them back" replied that kid. 

"Who you think you are to give me orders?" 

"If you don't I will" 

"What?" 

"You just being replace that's all"

The other kid who was much older and taller than the first sounded angry and clenches his fist at the smaller one, before he could do anything the smaller one phased and reappeared beside of Vegeta and told the others to back up. Surprised the other kids who were beating the crap out of Vegeta look at the one who seems to be the boss he nodded they left Vegeta alone the only thing Vegeta saw before he loses consciousness was the black boots of his savior.

"Time to wake up sleepy head!" 

Vegeta open his eyes and was looking around him then at the one who had just talk. 

"Hi! My name is Yakusoku, welcome to hell!" she said with a big smile in her face, she was very different from his attacker first she didn't look like a monster that came right to a nightmare movie. She could be around twelve year old, she has long silver hair braided with one pony tail and at the end of it a black sphere, her hair was long enough to go all around her neck, that make it look like a silver snake. Her eyes the color of ember, and she has a little star shape jewel embedded on the middle of her forehead. She was wearing a black gi with the white royal emblem of Vegetasei on her chest.

"Why you keep looking at me like this?" 

"Who are you? And where am I?" Vegeta asked 

"Well, you are in my quarter, if you want you can stay, I don't mind I am going to give you a tour of the place later on" 

"You didn't answer my first question"

"Let's say that I have been on your planet not a while ago"

"And?"

"I am a friend of your family"

"I never saw you before"

"Of course you did, but didn't remember because you were a little baby, I left Vegetasei when you where six month old"

"What was your business there?"

"You really begin to annoy me with all those questions" She had obviously getting angry at the young prince. "So, how do you feel?" she said after she had calm down.

"Fine, I didn't need your help back there, and I don't need it now" said the very proud prince getting off his bed.

"Of course big boy you didn't need it" she answered with irony "I want you to know that in this place you have a great percentage chance of dying young if I where you I'll stake with me"

Vegeta snorted "Who need a girl for body guard? I can take care of myself"

"You are really starting to get on my nerves you know. Let me tell you this I was sent here to make sure you came out alive, and that you like it or not that's what I intend to do"

"Who sent you?"

"Your father" she lied the king didn't have any idea about where his son was.

"Well you have to follow my orders then"

"Don't get any ideas. Here, it's everyone for himself, if you are good to survive alone that is, but that not your case nor mine so you better stick with me or get creamed, get it?. She told him that with a serious voice and his amber eyes didn't leave his for one second. Those eyes give sent chill on his back

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Get some rests I will come get you later" said Yakusoku and she closed the door and left.

            She came back 3 hours later with some food. Vegeta was sitting and his bed their bedroom was simple a table two chairs the beds of course the one on top was Yakusoku's, a closet and some other stuff. She put the food on the table Vegeta sit down on the chair and started eating. 

"Ok, let get started" said Yakusoku now Vegeta was eating and looking at her. 

"This f#@$%& place is the Warrior Academy, but I say that more like a prison you cannot leave you have so many rules that nobody even follow them only when you are in presence of your instructors that is. You'll learn a lot here, like how to handle a spaceship, different tongues, but most of all how to annihilate your enemy or the people they say that is your enemy."

"Why don't we just bail out of here?" 

"Because we can't, not now anyway"

"I want to go home, this not a place for the prince of all saiya-jin to stay"

"Stopped your whining, and listen to me. Your father was incapable to stop Freeza to… what I mean is that you got to get strong if you want to be free again, you are under Freeza's command now and…"

"You mean that I have to get strong so I can kill him"

"You know what I like the way you think"

Vegeta was still eating, after swallowing his food he said "I heard that only a few kids survived here" 

"Baloney, only the weaklings perish, but you not a weakling eh Vegeta?" 

"Prince Vegeta" he replied 

"Sorry, but here you are nothing, don't forget this you are something only when you are the one who beats the craps out of others. Got it?" 

He takes Vegeta by his amour and lifting him half way in the air. 

"Let go of me" said Vegeta she put him down 

"I will have to train you personally! The schedule around here is the fallowing wake up eat train eat school train recess but for you recess will be train, until you get stronger, and you will have to work and do your assignments". Vegeta didn't look to happy, but Yakusoku make it sound so easy that he knew that he was in trouble.

"Yakusoku?"

"What?"

"I am still hungry"

"Sorry kid that's the daily portion of food you gonna get until you leave here"

"This is worse than I thought"

"You don't have slightest idea!"


	3. A Friend For Vegeta

Chapter 3

A Friend

"Common Vegeta hurry up we gonna be late! You don't want to miss breakfast don't you?" 

"I walking as fast as I can the stupid planet's gravity is too high, I can barely stand up!" 

"Whatever I'll see you in the cafeteria then, if you ever made it" said Yakusoku leaving the young Saiya-jin behind. 

Not far where Vegeta was struggling against gravity a group of boys were looking at him. 

"Ok San you know what to do" 

"Yes boss" San was member of Ore gang, they had taking over W.A. like it was they territory, they control everything, and General Mait approved of them, so Ore was like the boss of every students in W.A. his gang was made of the most powerful students in here, Yakusoku was one of them until Vegeta came in which anger him, but for some reason he didn't try to get back at her for betraying him. Rumors had been made that Ore was starting losing control, but he stopped them as soon they had come up. Now Vegeta was his target. 

"What's up boy? Stuck?" Vegeta recognize quickly one of the boys that attacked him earlier. 

"What do you want?" 

"What does it look like?" 

"You want to pick a fight with me, well then" The young Saiya-jin took his fighting stance and got ready for him, but San just laugh and push him in the ground and quickly put his right foot on the little prince's head. Surprised that he lost that fight before it started Vegeta had desperately tried to get up but without success San was much more powerful than he is, he felt humiliated. 

"Let him go!" said a voice behind him of course it was Yakusoku that was looking for Vegeta wondering what took him that long to come in. 

"Who do you think you are? Do you think I am scared of you?"

"I don't know, are you?" looking at Vegeta on the ground San took his feet of him and left, half way he turned his head and said "You know one day we'll get you!". 

Vegeta stood and said angrily "I don't need you to fight my fights for me! I can take care of myself you know" 

"Oh that's what you were doing with your face on the dirt; you didn't look like winning to me" 

"Why don't you leave me alone? Who asked for your help anyway? I don't need your protection!" 

"We can have that conversation again when you are capable walking normally in this place, now it's getting late lets go" She said that by picking the prince off his feet and carried him to the cafeteria. 

"Put me down this instant! This is so embarrassing!" 

"Well get use to it!" replied the girl entering inside. She seated the prince on a table and left to get their food. 

Vegeta was eating his nose in his plate not wanting to look at his forced new friend's eyes. When he finished his meal the prince looked sadly at his empty plate, the girl who didn't take her eyes of him slide her plate full of food to him. The boy raised his eyes to look at her, "go ahead eat I know that Saiya-jin eat a lot, I am sorry I can't get you more food, you'll have to cope with your new diet, instead of two meals you'll have four, I know that will be barely enough but I think you'll survived it" she said smiling at him. 

'What? Why she's being so nice? Why does she want?' thought the prince. 

"What's wrong? You better hurry up class starts in ten minutes!" 

"It's more than enough". After finishing his meal they went to class. 

That day like many days that will follow will be the same. Vegeta will get himself in trouble Yakusoku will help him out they will ague and she will still look after him like a true friend, but one day things got a little complicated. The young prince had more or less handle his problem with the heavy gravity to move around without the help of his beautiful guardian angel, he had gotten much stronger training days in nights, and made a great deal of progress in his fighting skill, confident that he didn't need to follow that girl like her shadow.

"Good day! Aren't you cared to walk all by yourself without your friend?" 

"I don't need her" 

"Oh you don't eh, well why don't go meeting me after training tonight to see what you got" said San that left very quickly as he saw her coming. 

"Don't chicken out on me" 

"What did that loser wanted?" 

"Who knows?"

After training the little prince find a way to leave her protector behind. 

"I am here!" he said when he saw San waiting for him.

"I didn't think you'll come"

"Let's get on with it"

"A little impatient aren't we"

"Stop talking and start fighting!"

They fight alright, and San find out that the little boy have got really strong but nothing he couldn't handle, but before the final blow was struck one of the teachers caught them, and they both find themselves in a kind of Principal office, where they will got their punishment. 

"You'll do two days in the pit San while you Vegeta you'll spend one week" said General Mait. 

"What?" said a very shocked Vegeta? 

"You can't do that?" said Yakusoku that had just entered the room. 

"He's new and too young to go in there" she pleaded 

"Miss Yakusoku, you have been a good student so far, and I am really surprise that you didn't get yourself in trouble, don't start now." 

"Yes sir" she said leaving the room defeated. 

The two boys was sent to the pit who is like a big dark hole with a hermetic cover it was like an isolation chamber, but the person inside will stay without food or water the whole time they will to spent in here.

This day in the cafeteria the young girl was sitting alone looking at where Vegeta use to sit.

"Don't be sad if he's lucky he'll get out alive" said Ore putting his arm around Yakusoku's neck.

"Take it off or I'll brake it off" she said with a menacing voice to the older boy next to her. Ore slowly took off his arm around her neck and said with anger in his voice 

"I can't understand what you doing this he is just a little boy, he cannot even protect you and…" 

"And you can, thanks for the offer that very nice of you but I have to declined" 

"You know what happen to the other girls that where here before you" 

"Yes, I am not worried". He opened his mouth to say something than close it he look at her for a moment and finally said "If you are nice with me maybe I could talk to Mait" he said in a sweet voice. 

"Wow! And there I am that thought that you were the kind of guy that takes what he wants without asking" with rage he stood up raising knock out the table over, and his hand to hit her but their eyes meet for a brief moment and he lowered his arm and left. All the students were watching the scene amazed. 

"What are you looking at?" Ore yelled at him everybody turned their attention to something else. Yakusoku went her food that she wrap up and headed to her quarters.

Alone in the dark Vegeta rocked himself, this was the third day and he felt like he was going to lose it. He was dying of hunger and thirst he had nightmares and hallucinations sometime he can't tell if his awake or asleep. 

"I don't know how long I can do this" 

"Of course you can, just hang in here for four more days" 

"I can't, I can't" he said without strength. 

"Of course you can, you are the prince Vegeta the toughest kid in the universe" 

He chuckled "I thought you said that I am nothing if I can…" 

"Will you believe every single lies others threw at you?"

"You think that I am the toughest kid in the universe" 

"Who cares about what I think? What is important it is what you think kid, never forget that" 

"Thank you" 

"You're welcome kid, you're welcome"

The seven days passed on, and it was the time to put him out everybody was there to see if he was still alive. He claimed out of the hole by himself standing with pride, and walk trough the crowd. Everyone was looking at him in awed the boy had did it. Yakusoku was waiting for him in front of their quarters she had a big in inviting smile on her lips. He entered in she followed him she had just closed the door when he collapsed on the floor. She lift him to his bed and started unclothing him, she had run a nice hot bath and put him in here. She slowly washed him and started singing a song for him, it was about a warrior who went to war and came back victorious. Vegeta was looking at her, she had the most beautiful soothing voice and for some reason felt peace inside something he hadn't felt for a long time. She smiled tenderly at him like a mother to her child. 

"Don't you worry I won't let that happen again" 

"I know" He said then felt asleep.


	4. Angel or Demon

Chapter 4

Angel or Demon

W.A. training ground was very different of any places you may have been. It was made of multiple terrains and can be perceives miles away. It was more like a combat terrain than anything else. There were a big building there also, it contain various machine that you can train with, those machines can simulates any combat's situation, very complicated and sophisticate, but today Yakusoku had decided that they will train outside, she had found just the place far away from the other kids. Sitting in a big rock she was watching the young prince train. He was practicing many moves and attacks that he had made, concentrating in every part of it; the little Saiya-jin was working hard. Looking down he could see her perfectly watching him with those predator's eyes of hers, 

'I can't figure her out why she cares so much about me, any bodyguards that I have before didn't watch me like that!' 

"Hey Yakusoku! Tell me how could I hear you talking to me when I was in the pit?" 

"Simple I used telepathy, nothing complicated, and I'll teach you more of that stuff later" 

"I can you know all that stuff you not that old" 

"Why don't you concentrate on your training, and stop asking me questions!" 

"I would if you provided some answers!" She sighted. 

"Hey I know come spar with me" 

"Okay" 

They were both in mid-air fighting. Vegeta soon figured out how strong his guardian angel was. 

'Wow, she's good' but he soon was over come by her, and an attempted to defend himself he grabbed her long braided pony tail. 

"I got you now" he said pulling her hair with all his strength making her fell off balance 

"You should keep your hair short you know, it is in the way" 

"You think" she said smiling, suddenly her hair wrapped itself around the Saiya-jin prince's neck strangling him. 

"What on the world…" he couldn't finish what he was saying out of breath, using her hair she threw him hard to the near mountain top. Vegeta was holding his neck looking at her in disbelief, by itself her hair wrap back around its owner neck. 

"Sometime you freak me out!!" 

"Aw! I am hurt!" she said falsely. They quickly resume their sparing session this time with a powerful energy blast Yakusoku sent the prince head first in a river nearby but the prince didn't came up. 

"Common Vegeta you cannot hold your breath forever" she started looking around worried 

"Vegeta" 

'I didn't hit him that hard' she thought 

"Vegeta stop playing come up here now!", but no sight of the prince. She had started flying over the river when she saw the little body near the shore. 

"Vegeta!!!" she kneel down near him and then put him on his back getting ready to give him first care. When she got near his face the prince spit the water he got on his mouth on her face and started laughing, first surprised than angry that she had let herself fall into the boy's prick 

"You little…" she started to shake him, still laughing he pushed her hard making her fall in the water, soon they splash each other playing and laughing. Not far from them, San and two other boys were watching them disgusted. 

"I don't know what the boss didn't take care of her already, I said we have a little fun with them, what do you think guys" 

"Yeah!" they answer flying over the two laughing kids. When they saw them coming they stopped, Yakusoku like always stand in front of the boy. 

"Hey why do you have always to get all the fun?" 

"What you want to fight them on your own?" 

"Yes!" she look at him for a while than smile, she get herself out of the water and went to sit on a rock. Vegeta was getting himself ready to attack them. 

"Hey brat gets out of the way; it's not after you we are after" 

"Well that's your problem" 

"Vegeta hurry up we have to finish our homework she said getting the water off her hair and added "I definitely need to watch my hair" 

"Don't worry he won't take me long to take care of those losers!" 

"Who do you called losers half pint?" 

"Yeah we are going to tuck you in"

"Go right ahead!" he said with confidence.

Angry they attacked him but any of their attacked felt to hit him Vegeta was toying with them. 'I can't not believe this kid, not long ago he couldn't even walk in this place now he making sport out of us!' thought San. After the little boy I made fun of them, he quickly deposed of them like nothing. "Can we go now?" said the girl, "sometime you're no fun" chided Vegeta with his trademark smirk on his face, they both flied back to they quarters living the three boys moaning in pain.

Three years had come by and the young prince had grown up both physically and in power. He had become more powerful than any kids in W.A. Ore had long stopped bordering them. 

It was breakfast time when it happened. Five older students of the academy had come to visit and they headed to the cafeteria to torment the students. When they entered a deep silence felt upon the place, they were all in their twenty, but only one of them has a human form with purple skin, one look like a dog and the two other look like crocodile. They walk down the place spreading panic on they wake. Ore was powerless to stop them, so he stayed still in his seat. They had one of the boys upside down when they spotted Yakusoku sitting alone on a table, because Vegeta left to get his foods. 

"Look it here a chick in this place" said the purple one. 

"Things just got more interesting" added the dog one. They left the other students alone and walked straight to her. 

"Hello beautiful! You want to go for a ride with the big boys" they all laughed. 

"Common cutie it will be fun!" 

"Yes only you and us, you got my drift" added the dog looking one who was right on her face.

 "Yes I got it, with a major bad breath to add, yak!" she said turning her head away. Angry he took her head and forced her to look at him. At this instant Vegeta came out the kitchen with two full plates, and stopped when he saw what was going on, he look around him to see that every eyes was on those five boys and Yakusoku, he was going to them when Ore stopped him. One of the boys was pulling Yakusoku's hair, Vegeta grinned. Unexpectedly her hair wrapped itself around the neck of one of the crocodile looking men while she kicked the other one in his family jewel, he felt on the floor. She let go of the other one by pulling her hair off him leaving him gasping for breath 

"Ah, you like to play hard to get I like that" said the purple boy. 

The dog looking one charged her only to get blasted away, he went flying out of the door, she jumped on the table and kicked the crocodile one on his jaw, and shot an energy blast that went right through his chest. She jumped out the table her legs around the purple one neck and said "Comfortable" she gave him a big smile that faded as fast when he snapped his neck. She let him fall on the floor, and get on her feet. The last crocodile guy attacked her by behind, she dropped her head and her hair moved in a circle chopping his head off. All five of them was dead the fight had last only two minutes. 

Ore's eyes was two big pink heart drooling said "she is amazing, what a girl!" Vegeta looked at him and whispered "What an imbecile! But I can't wait to get stronger, sparing with her will be fun!"

Alerted by the commotion General Mait and some other instructors entered the room, the General run to the purple boy and tried to feel his pulse nothing, he turned his head to look at Yakusoku 

"What have you done?" he said 

"You know that it is forbidden to kill here" he looked like he was going to cry. Yakusoku answered coldly 

"Yes I know, that it is forbidden to kill any students or any personal of W.A, but those men aren't none of that" 

"You killed my son you stupid b$#%" 

"Oh sorry about that!" she said falsely and with a smirk on his face. He looked at her, 

"You're not getting away like this, you'll spend one month on the pit" 

You can hear murmurs coming in from the students, Vegeta frowned, and Ore had become very pale.

"I can't believe this, no one can live that long in here" said Ore with a tremble voice Vegeta didn't say anything, he just watch them took her away.

The month came by and they took her from the pit. General Mait thought that she wouldn't come back alive, what was his surprised it was to see her well. 

"What's wrong? You look like that you have seen a ghost" she said laughing loudly, than leave for her quarters, she didn't look happy. 

'This imbecile doesn't know what he did to me. My power supplies is getting low I'll have to recharge' thought Yakusoku. 

She went to take a bath and headed to the cafeteria. Inside everybody was looking at her, she just sit in front of Vegeta. 

"Hi, how are you doing?" she said. 

"Fine" he said "are you hungry?" he said by giving her his food. She looked at the plate and smile, 

"No thanks, eats your foods" He almost choked. 

"But you spent a full month without eating!" 

"I know Vegeta I just don't eat that kind of food" she said laughing. 

"Oh! What do you eat then, I never saw you eating before" 

"Believe me you don't want to know"

'And you don't want to be around when I eat either' thought the girl.

That night the girl couldn't sleep, in the pit she had been thinking about her relationship with the prince, for some reason she didn't quite know nor understand why she was acting the way she does. 

'This wasn't in my nature to care about human; I couldn't care less before, but now. What had happen to me?' She left her bed to go looking at the sleeping boy, she smile and was going to touch his face when her hand became transparent. She looked at it, concentrate to made it normal 

'I got to feed, or things are going to get ugly'

"Did you hear?"

"What?" Yakusoku was getting crankier as the days come by. 

"Well we are going to a field trip, got some real action!" said Ore

"Field trip?" said Vegeta

"Yeah we got to clean up a planet for lord Freeza"

"Oh joy!"

"Sweet! When are we leaving?" said Yakusoku very exited

"In a week"

"Great!"

"Since when are you interested in the kind of things, I thought you hate Freeza as much as I do?"

"Of course I do I'm just bored that's all, it will be fun!"

"Yeah right!" said the prince without enthusiasm 

'What's happening to her I think that the month spent in the pit had affected her more then I thought' 

'Good I didn't know how I was going to get out of this situation' thought Yakusoku 

Two weeks later the students of W.A. arrived in the planet Coon, it was a planet like Earth but smaller. After their ship landed General Mait was giving orders to the students. "You have to exterminate everyone; you have three days when you do will meet here, now spread out!" forming small group the students flied away. Curiously enough Yakusoku wasn't with Vegeta; she was in a separate group. General Mait watched her leave with an evil smile on his face. 

'Don't think I forget you little one, I didn't plan for you to come back with us'.

Yakusoku's group was doing a good job killing everything on their wake, but the young girl had left her group behind. 'Ok now I have to remember how to do this again, it's been a long time' lost in her thought she didn't see that warrior that was going to attacked her. When she did find out it was too late, she received an energy blast that sent her crash in the ground. She got up getting ready to fight, but it seems that her adversary was very skilled he didn't give her anytime to recuperate. She was nailed on the ground, she didn't move. Her attacker came closer to see if she was dead, he kicked her but she didn't budge a muscle.

"Well I think this one is done for"

"You wrong!" she said opening her eyes she shot an eye beam, which gave her enough time to counter attack.

"You are really good kid"

"Thanks! But I don't think you'll appreciate after I killed you!"

The fight raged on both warriors was formidable, but the Coon's native wasn't no match for her, she got him and a strangle hold. "One thing I hate is to be attacked by behind" She said. The man power up and got out of her hold, she caught him with her hair, and bring back to her. The warrior gather energy blast in his hand and shot it on her face, but she had the time to turn her head away. The only problem was that the blast cut her hair short which freed the man. 

"Oh no! You cut my beautiful hair!" 

"You were due for a haircut anyway, like the new style!" he said laughing. Yakusoku didn't find this humorous. 

"Shut up! I am going to make you pay!" The man was holding the hair when it curled around his harm. 

"What?" Yakusoku's ponytail had become a white silver snake and went to the man chest without making any wound, the warrior fell dead in the ground.so it went and a feeding spree, it absorbed every living thing energy on its way. Yakusoku just watched it terrorized the natives. 

"I think I'll have lunch today! Muahahahahahah" 

The snake got bigger and bigger, when it was full in a pint to implode it returned to his owner. It jumped in the air and transformed and a white light that envelope the girl body.

"Nothing more than the soul of a thousand people to restore my energy to fool capacity, now I am ready for action"

Someone was coming, it was Ore, and he landed in front of her.

"How did you know where I am?"

"I can sense your energy, and yours just skyrocketed I thought that you were in danger"

"Hmph"

"I did want to break your heart but, soon your protégé will have to go"

"What are you talking about?"

"Freeza is on his way to get Vegeta, I heard general Mait talking about this before coming here"

She felt that the whole universe had fallen over her, she was sad, mad and so many other feeling was tearing her apart.

"Don't worry, you'll still have me, and I am not planning on leaving you ever!" but no answer or reaction from her. 

He left her head up and looked in her eyes but nothing was there. Seeing that she did not react, he slowly lean against her on a wall than slowly put his hand on her chest. Still no reaction, so he slide his right hand under her gi touching her breasts, he was really aroused by this. He than slowly explored their round shape playing with the nipples he stopped in between her breast on her sternum where the skin was tender, but to absorbed by what he was doing to notice. He was going to kiss her when suddenly his hand cave in her chest terrorized he look at her face, he had never seen such expression on any living creature in his live. 

"Enjoying yourself aren't we?" said Yakusoku with an evil smile

"What's the meaning of this?" said Ore that was scared to death, now his arm was in her and slowly something was pulling him inside he tried to free himself but with no success.

"Let me go please!" 

"You wanted to be inside of me aren't you?" 

She only kept smiling, his whole arm, shoulder, neck, head, and body soon follow., and the young girl had started to transformed, her whole body had change she had became mature in one minute.

"He sure was a sweet boy! Now I have to go find Vegeta"

Little different from the previous chapters isn't it? I bet you didn't see that coming. If you please take the time to review I'll appreciate!


	5. Taste of Freedom

Chapter 5

Taste of Freedom

"Wow sure like my new look! I am a babe! I was so tired of being a teenager" said Yakusoku looking at herself and a puddle. 

'Oh better find the child quick. Ore ability of sensing power is great I should did him in a long time ago, lucky him it's not every day a boy like him got his wish fulfill. That's true my dear you'll never leave me, nice of you to volunteer your service!' Hahahahahaha. 

The new and improve Yakusoku flied by where she sensed Vegeta, he was busy using the natives of the planet as a target practice he seemed bored. 

"Yo Vegeta!" The prince tuned his head to see who was calling him. 

"Oh hey Yakusoku, what up! Uh you look different have you gain weight or something". The young woman fell on the ground anime style. 

"No you moron I didn't" she said yelling at him, the young boy just raise his eyes at her and said. 

"Oh I see you cut your hair, you look much better" 

"You think!" said the girl blushing slightly. 

"Oh I almost forget we have to go" 

"We didn't finish our area yet" 

"Don't care! We are leaving this planet and weren't coming back to Planet 88" 

"You mean you want to bail out of here" 

"Exactly, now let's put a move on" 

'I can believe I am going home' thought the prince. 

"I found a ship we are going to fill it with supplies and get loss" 

They took an hour to prepare themselves, they boarded and liftoff. When they were out of the planet atmosphere, the girl made a shield of energy around her and got out of the ship. 

"Yakusoku what are you doing?" 

"Say goodbye to the others" 

"oh ok" She got out gather a ball of energy blast in her hand and sent it toward the planet. 

"Bye guys will meet in hell!" she said laughing when the ball touched the planet's atmosphere it blew up taking the planet with it. 

"Wow great fireworks!" 

"Well we'll miss them" 

"That's for sure" They both laugh holding their ribs. Today they were free to do whatever they want.

On Freeza's planet. 

"What do you mean by the planet was destroyed? What about the boy?" said Dodoria 

"I am sorry sir I think he perish also" 

"Freeza won't be happy!"

Somewhere in space a ship was carrying to ex-students of W.A. Yakusoku was in the bottom ship she has trip herself and was watching her body in a mirror she had just materialized. "Wow I am perfect! Can't find better anywhere" she said looking at every inch of her body. Little did she know that Vegeta was watching her admire herself, he had a surprised look in his face 

"Wow I didn't know that girl doesn't have penis, and your breast are big to, you are all wrong" said the prince shocked, not more than the young woman who became red in the face, than find her composure and yell at him anime style. 

"GET OUT, YOU LITTLE PERVE"

The little prince was taking aback, with his hand on his hears he run as fast he could out of the room where she was. 

"She's weird" said the boy aloud to test his hearing. 

"Jeez children!" She calm down, she concentrate and materialized a new set of clothes, very different from the old one. It was a black jumpsuit that fit her like a glove it did justice of every curb of her body. On top of it a white long dress that was cut on the sides for liberty of movement she still had Vegetasei emblem on her chest but a black one. Outside the boy was waiting for him. 

"Can't we eat now? I am hungry" 

"You ate everything; you'll have to wait until we land" 

"How long before landing" 

"Three hours"

For ten months they roam space and spreading chaos everywhere they went. The news traveled everywhere that a young woman and a kid were terrorizing the known universe. One day they land in a planet to rest. Vegeta hit the restaurants, while her friend went to find them a place to stay. They got themselves a royal suit to stay. 

"Oh wow I could do this for the rest of my live this is so much fun" said the boy hopping on the big bed. "Yes, if that's your desire so be it!" said the woman brushing her hair 

"No I want to go back home, then with my dad powerful army I'll take over the universe, I'll be its supreme ruler! Hahaha" he said letting himself fell on the bed.

"Of course it will be wonderful" said the woman looking at the boy like a mother looking at her son. She had spoiled the boy, doing anything he asked. 

"We have to get some rest now tomorrow will be a long day, will have to get ready for your return to Vegetasei" 

"Mmm I am very sleepy, goodnight" 

"Goodnight she said putting a kiss on his forehead than led on his side they soon fell asleep. 

Vegeta was having a nightmare in which he saw Freeza killing a man with one of his index finger beam that went straight to his chest. The boy awaked frightened; panting for air he had felt a big pain in his chest. He looked around him and saw the young woman asleep near him he crawled near her. She was deeply asleep Vegeta was going to wake her up when he saw something glowing under her pajamas he strait his arm to touch it when suddenly Yakusoku's hand stopped him "What' wrong!" 

"Nothing, I just can't sleep!" 

"Come here!" she said taking him on her arm and rocked him.

"Don't worry as long as I am here you'll be okay". He finally fell asleep in her arm.

Vegeta was eating his breakfast before leaving, when a heavy arm drop on his shoulder, "well look it here it isn't the prince Vegeta" it grabbed the boy by its tail and took him outside. 

"Oh you have found my little princeling, oh thank you". 

Far away in the ship Yakusoku turned her head to where she had left the prince. 

"What a great power I am sensing, I sense anything like this before!" then slapping herself mentally she added 

"Of course you don't silly you couldn't before! Who could that be?" then with horror she said 

"No, not him! Vegeta!!" she took off flying in the direction of where she left the prince where the incredible power was.

Yakusoku is not any regular woman, she has great fighting skilled and techniques and a lot of power to the bout, but the question is, will it be enough?


	6. Mortal Combat

Chapter 6

Mortal Combat

"You shouldn't have run like this, now master Freeza is really pissed" said Zarbon 

"Yeah it almost did the trick, for a while we thought you were dead." Added Dodoria, 

"Who said anything about running? You only run when you are scared, and I am not scared of you" said the angry prince. 

"You must be really brave or really stupid to think you can escape Freeza" said the Changeline. 

"Maybe he couldn't wait to work for you master" 

"Enough said, I'll deals with that little ingrate personally" slowly he walked toward the prince and took him by his hair lift him to meet his eyes 

"You are mine now, and I am going to do whatever I want with you. I'll trained you myself you'll be a good little monkey, when I tell you to jump you'll ask how high" Vegeta was so close of his face that he felt his hot breath, the prince had his eyes close because of the pain cased by the fact he was hanging by his hair. When he felt something hot wet and soft on his cheek he open his eye wide open to see with horror that Freeza was licking him. 

"Herk!, let me go you disgusting s#&@*%&* !" The tyrant let him dropped on the ground. They were going to enter the ship when an energy blast stopped them. "No one is going anywhere!" said a young woman with white spiky silver hair. She landed gracefully not far away of the group. 

"Yakusoku!" said Vegeta, 

"I see she's friend of yours, must be that woman I heard about" said the Changeling without paying to much attention to the new comer. 

"Get rid of that nuisance!" 

"Yes sir!" said some men that came out the ship; they quickly encircle the young woman. 

"What a waste! This is a crime to kill something so beautiful!" said one of the men 

"Don't worry for me tiger I am not planning on dying today, I wish I could said the same about you" when she finished to said that she raised her power level the heat it generated was so great that it disintegrated them. 

"What on the world…" said Zarbon 

"What kind of sorcery is this?" added Dodoria 

'Who is she?' thought Freeza. 

"I always like barbeque, thanks for providing the meat! Sorry to burn it though really I am a really a bad cook" she said with her hand in her cheeks. Vegeta was laughing and the girl winked at him. 

"Well you are more powerful than I thought, kill that b!*&%" he ordered two his two henchmen. They both looked at each other than at her. 

"What are you waiting for an invitation!" the both flied in her direction and landed in front of her. 

"Really green boy, what are you wearing?" Zarbon blushed slightly, and then they started attacking her she easily block they attacked. During the fight Zarbon had find a way to put a strangle hold on her. 

"Good job Zarbon, now hold her tight!" Dororia was coming at her like a charging bull, the smirked she threw her left foot that was totally aligned with her body to Zarbon who was behind her, she hit him right on the face he let her go holding his face. Dodoria was too let to stopped his attack, she just shot a powerful ki blast at him, that sent him collide on a three, and five big rocks. He managed to get up but fell back. 

"Shoot he's still alive; I am really loosing my touch" 

"What have you done? You broke my nose" 

"You face was crying for a make over" Freeza couldn't believe his eyes, and was really pissed off by the turned of events. 

"What don't you come fight me, Freeza? Don't tell me you are scared of little old me?" 

"Don't be ridiculous I eat thousand of you for breakfast!" 

"Oh no! It's the big bad wolf; I am shaking in my boots". She flied and landed a few feet away from Freeza, during the commotion Vegeta had moved away from Freeza and his ship, he was standing in a mountaintop watching. 

'I would like to be the one to defeat Freeza, but I am not strong enough, curses I hate being weak!' 

Now the two fighters were facing each other. 

"You are very strong it'll be a waste to kill you, you are very talented" 

"Flattery wouldn't get you nowhere I am not here to enroll in your stinking army I am here to kill you!" 

"Why? For the boy, why are you protecting him? Tell me?" 

"This is none of your business! I have enough of the small talk; I have a busy schedule to keep! And killing you is on top of my list"

Not far a storm was coming, you can hear thunders and see lightings, and it is though that the planet itself had known of the combat that was going to take place.

"I don't have time to play games, I am going to crush you!" said Freeza

"Bring it on sister!"

In a screaming attack the two powerful warriors collided, a game of kicks and punches were flying in the air one could touch the other. They both cancelled each other attacks they were fist for fist watching each other in the eye, lighting bolt was running all around them, they shoot eye beam to they eyes which separate them. 'Wow look at them go!' thought the prince in awed. 

"You not having him, I won't let you hurt him!" 

"I'll do more than hurt your little protégé."

"You freak! I am going make you regret that you were ever born!"

"Whatever the reason you have to tried to kill me I am sure it not worth it!"

"What do you know about my reasons?"

"You are only a fool! I know your kind!"

"You don't know who I am and what I can do, but don't worry you'll find out soon enough!"

She sent it a hard punch that threw him of balance, but didn't stop there she continued to hit him and shoot a blast that sent him head first on the ground. He had the time to gain his equilibrium. He swiped the blood on his mouth and look at it. 

"I can't believe it, she drew first blood"

 "I'll get more than that!" She shot a powerful ki blast that Freeza have no problem getting rid of, but the young woman surprised him by attacking head on. The last five minutes of fighting Yakusoku had the upper hand and Freeza was getting whopping that he wasn't soon to forget.

'I can believe it she actually more powerful than me in this form, curse that female, I am not transforming for that king of warrior' he screamed and attacked her. 

"I see that you glutton for more punishment, I am just the qualified person for that matter" She said by giving him punch on his stomach that let him gasping for air, to make a long story short the young woman was winning. He landed on the ground looking at her on the sky. Not far from the fighting ground Vegeta was doing some fighting on his own some other men was trying to bring him back to the ship, the young prince did short work of the, then Dodoria that was awake from his nap shot at him so his Zarbon and three other of Freeza's soldier, the young prince was in trouble when he didn't get away fast enough from a blast. It was going to hit, but Yakusoku shot another one that changed the blast trajectory. Freeza who was looking at this smile evilly 

"I got you now" he said shouting multiple very powerful ki blast. She flied and all direction to avoid them, but one of them was going to make a direct hit with Vegeta, it was to close to him for Yakusoku to deviated it with one of her own without harming the young prince, so she phase putting herself between the energy ball and the boy. The energy knock her out, they both fell on the ground. She quickly recover but not fast enough because Freeza was on her the second she got up. With both hand he started strangled her, she tried to made him let go but without success. Vegeta run to help her only to get blasted away, which made her angry, she raised her power level and made him let go. She was going to attacked him when a horrible pain from her chest made her kneel over, she had a hole in her back, and her *Gate of Soul * was cracked. 

"No this isn't happening!" she said trembling. She looked over to Vegeta, than at Freeza, this one was walking toward him. 

'If I use my energy now I'll be at great risk, but I don't have a choice' thought the young woman.

"This fight end here!" said Freeza pointing his index finger at her with an energy blast on his finger tip.

*Gate of Soul is a half-moon shape like glass that is embedded on Yakusoku's chest, it gives her incredible power. It is also magical; she uses it to feed of people's soul or life energy. It can use for many things one more horrible than other.


	7. Time to Say Goodbye

Chapter 7

Time to Say Goodbye

Still on the ground the young woman was looking at the Changeling, she knew for sure he was going to give her the final blow, but strangely enough she seemed not to care about that her eyes was on the prince. She knew that she have to act fast if she wanted to keep the prince safe, even though that will mean the end of time here. She could feel the excruciating pain, something she had never felt before; maybe it was due to her human body. That old plan that had backfired on her long time ago, how could she forget?

It seemed like eternity maybe it was, the day she had decided to steal the *Forlorn Hope* and whish to acquire the *Gate of Soul*. She had enough to served King Yama, guarding his volt. She couldn't understand why those imbeciles have to have the biggest job in The Other World; she hated the Kais more than anything else. What a joke? Those fools were supposed to watch the Universe but couldn't even their jobs properly. It wasn't like she cared by any kind of human being, she couldn't care less of those creature, but having the power over others was the only thing she was interested in. Knowing what was on the volt she had decided to steal it. She had heard about the incredible power of the *Forlorn Hope* the mirror like magical item can grant what ever your heart desire, she also known about the Gate of Soul and its incredible power it could gives its owner she do the math and it added pretty well. Steal the Forlorn Hope whish for the Gate of Soul and rule the Universe and The Other World.

Everything went as plan until it was time to make that wish, she got what she wanted alright, but lost her life in exchange, that was the rule for the Forlorn Hope to grant your wish you have to give it your life! She agreed, but got caught. She was trial and condemned to lose her soul the only thing she got left, so she escaped and went to the mortal world. The Gate of Soul enabled her to steal other people body she changed body as someone changed clothes because she could keep them for long, incompatibility of the kind of soul. This was a problem until she heard about Lightian. They were magical being that lived in this Universe; they weren't like the beings in The Other world but close enough. So she went after them, but maybe they were expecting her because she had a hard time getting what she wants. Angry at the high priestess for daring challenging her, so she took over of her twelve year old girl. Not having the courage to hurt her daughter's body the priestess made sure that she could ever leave it and put spell on her. She had been imprisoned in giant crystal; she didn't know how she got out and how she found herself at W.A carrying for the prince.

"Now it's time to die!" said Freeza

'Here goes nothing!' she thought concentrating a big light come out of the Gate of Soul on her chest breaking it.

"What evil is this?" said the Changeling surprised that he didn't blasted her. The light took form and when it didn't shine anymore a young man can be seen. He was blue and with blond hair and quite handsome.

"Ore, what's going on here!" said the boy that just regained consciousness.

'Take Yakusoku with you and get out of here! I'll take care of Freeza!" said the young man.

Freeza was shocked, that he couldn't speak Vegeta went to his friend and help her get up, and supporting her flied away. He looked back at Ore and wonder 'How did he get here, he does look strange' actually he was glowing.

"Let's dance!" he said charging at Freeza.

Vegeta made it with Yakusoku in their spaceship. The prince didn't lose anytime he went to the commands and took off. Yakusoku had her hands on her chest and was breathing hard. When Vegeta was sure they were at a safe distance of Freeza and his men. He went checking on his friend.

"Yakusoku, are you ok?"

"I don't think so, it looks pretty bad"

"Are you going to be ok?" she didn't answer.

"Vegeta listen to me, I will have to leave you for a while…"

"No don't please! You promise that you'll be there for me"

"I can no longer stay! I want you to know that I am glad I met you, you are really an incredible boy"

"Just hold on, I am sure I can find some help!"

"Even though you could I don't think that anyone can help me now"

"Why do you have always come out of your way to save me?"

"Because I love you and care for you I couldn't stand seeing you hurt!"

"Look where it put you? I…" Vegeta had a lot of trouble keeping his tears.

"You'll have to be strong, and never forget who you are."

"I won't"

She caressed his left cheeks smiling at him, while the whole in her chest was getting bigger; she was slowly dematerializing into little particles of light. Vegeta was watching not knowing what to think or say. She was gone now the billion little lights, that was flying all around the prince, before going through the spaceship and dispersed in space. The only thing that was left of her was the jewel embedded in her forehead, that was now in Vegeta's hand

Back in the planet Freeza was still fighting Ore, when he stopped.

"I'll like to stay and play with you but I got to go" said the young man. He turned to a ball of light and flied away.

"Come back here you coward!"

"Sir the woman and the boy had left do you want us to intercept them?" 

"Don't bother I know where they went" answered Freeza.

Back in Vegeta's pace ship the young boy had his face on the spaceship window watching the stars. He was alone once again, he hated that feeling. She was only gone for two days and he already missed her. He liked her very much, he liked everything about her the way she talked and laughed, the way she moved. He always liked when she hold him he felt so secure when he was on her armed, he liked falling asleep there. Now that she was gone, he didn't know how he will manage.

'I am going back home now, my father will be happy to see me again'

He went to sit in front of the controls looking in space. He was tying to remember all the time he spent with her. They had a lot of fun. She made sure that he will be always being happy, but now he was so sad that he felt like crying. 

'This is the second time he took my mom away from me' he suddenly stopped the thought. 

'What I am thinking!' 

After a while he fell asleep. He dreamed about her mother the queen training with him everybody was here, even Yakusoku but she wasn't laughing like the others when he tried to touch her something pushed him away, she looked at him with sadness, she open her mouth to say something but was cut short by a blast that went through her chest. It was Freeza, he took the little saiya-jin by its tail and putting him upside down he said 

"You are mine now, you can escape me" then started laughing hysterically. He awake from his dream looking for her comfort only to realized that she was gone. The control was clicking telling that he had arrived. He run to the ship window to look at his planet. The smile on his face change to terror when he saw there were nothing left of his planet than some big rocks. 

"No, no it can't be it most be some kind of mistake!" he went looking at the coordinates; they only proved what he had fears. He fell down on his knee sobbing. "I am all alone now everybody is gone; I am the only one left" 

Back on planet Freeza a spaceship had landed. From it an eight year old boy, he walk pass everybody who were looking at him and surprised. When he reached Freeza's quarters Dodoria and Zarbon were waiting for him. He walked pass them and enter the room. "Well, well, well, look what I got here. It isn't my little lost ship. The prince didn't answer. All this was a nightmare, after wandering in space he had decided to return to him, he didn't have a choice he didn't know where to go. Freeza get up to his chair and stood in front of him. 

"You think that you could defy me without paying the price!" he said hitting the boy hard on the wall. Vegeta knew by now that it was time to say goodbye to everything. Outside the room you could heard the prince's screamed, because Freeza was torturing him, when he was over with him almost every bone of his body was broke, half conscious Freeza said to him 

"You are nothing now forget about you being royalty, you are now my pet you'll live only my amusement, and nothing else, do hear me" he said his foot on his head. Weakly the prince said 

"I am the prince Vegeta and I'll be always no matter what you did or will do to me!" 

"Fool!" the Changeling said kicking him off the floor the prince fell down loosing consciousness.

"Do you think he'll live" said Napa to the doctor. 

"I can't say yet" 

"What happened to him?" said Raditz 

"I don't know, but Freeza said that he got in a big fight and almost die" 

"Who ever did this most be pretty powerful?" 

"Yeah" in the regenerating tank the prince was struggling between life and dead.

_"Vegeta wake up!"_

_"Dad!__ Is it you?"_

_"Yes son, but you have to wake up"_

_"I don't want to"_

_"You are the only one who can avenge us, are you going to lets us down? You are destined to great things are you going to give up!"_

_"No I had learned never to!"_

Slowly the prince opened his eyes, and look around him. 

"Look he's awake" 

"I told you that he will"

It was been three month since the prince was awake in already his two companions had gotten to his nerve. 

"Why me? For all the people on my planet to survive was to be this idiot Napa and that weakling Raditz". Said walking to Freeza's quarter 

"Hey Vegeta wait up we are coming with you" said Napa. Freeza had decided to send them on cleaning duty, and Vegeta was glad every time he could get off this planet, which couldn't stand Freeza and far away he was from him better it was. 

'That way he won't be able to call me on his quarters whenever he wants' he said sadly 

'One day I'll make him pay!'

Years have come and left and the prince had become a man, one who his name only spread fears on others heart, he was ruthless cold and cruel feeling nothing but hatred, he wouldn't stop at nothing to get what he want, a man that Freeza had messed up making him become what he wanted. 

The three Saiya-jins were in Freeza's quarters reporting about the last planet they have taking care of. 

"We have taken only three day to take care of it" reported Raditz 

"Three days! Tell me Zarbon how long it will take you to take care of a planet like this?" asked Freeza. 

"Maybe one day or day and a half max" The three Saiya-jins were very angry. 

"You may leave! I have better matter to attend to" 

"What that's all you have to say, after all the work we did!" said Napa that was running toward Freeza and his henchmen. 

"NAPA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Napa stopped on his tract and turned back. 

"I am sorry lord Freeza we are leaving now"

"What a character!"

"What do you expect from a monkey" said Zarbon and Freeza's and his men started laughing. Vegeta stopped a second at the insult and clinched his fist, then left with the other. 

"Vegeta listen to me, I heard that Vegetasei didn't really collide with another planet!" said Napa 

"What are you saying?" asked Raditz 

"I heard that Freeza did it" continued Napa, the prince who was still walking then stopped and said 

"I already knew that" 

"What you knew and still continue to obey him?" said Napa surprised. 

"So he killed my father destroyed my people, that means nothing to me now. Strength is the only thing that matter in this world, everything else is just a delusion for the weak"* answered Vegeta

Vegeta was in his room putting some stuff away, when Napa entered his room. "Don't you ever knock? How many times I told you to not barge in here like it was your own room!" yelled the prince. 

"I am sorry Vegeta I wanted to tell you that every thing was ready" Looking at a table near by he added 

"Oh I see you are the one who had it the whole time, the King was looking all over for it after the queen…" 

"What are you talking about?" cut Vegeta who hate talking about his parents. 

"Well that medallion you have here was your mother's where did you find it?" "Why don't you go minding your own business and live me alone?"

Napa left leaving the prince alone. He took the medallion in his hand he was made of the jewel that was in Yakusoku's head. 'He must be mistaking, that idiot wouldn't recognized his own face if he looked in the mirror' he said putting it in a box and hide it, he never leave any personal thing lying anywhere. He left the room to go find Napa. 

"Where's Raditz?" 

"He went to a distant planet to go find his brother" 

'Great another weakling!' he said. 

"We better get going now" 

"Yes let's go!"

*Quote take from the English version he said that after being wish back on Earth with the others

This is the end for that story. Thanks for you who did reviewJ. AndL you shiribachi time to review, that will only take you two to five minutes to do it. Common move it! Tell me what you think, if I don't like what you wrote I'll final flash you ass! Just kidding, if you do I'll be very happy. J 


End file.
